Heartbreak Boy(s)
by BelvaF
Summary: Sama-sama jatuh cinta sendirian membuat Akashi dan Kuroko memilih untuk move on -melupakan cinta yang lama dan melangkah maju, bersama. Tapi, memangnya semudah itu? AkaKuro (rating dan genre mungkin salah:') karena sejujurnya saya masih bingung bedanya K dan T. hehe) cover bukan punya saya
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **KnB punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi -tapi kalian pasti udah tau ya wkwk-**

 **(Kalau KnB punya saya, AkaKuro pasti pacaran. Tapi sayangnya saya bukan pemiliknya:') -saya mah apa atuh-)**

 **Cerita ini punya saya(?)**

 **Warn: OOC,Typos, Sho-ai, dll**

 **Pairing(s): AkaKuro, AoKuro, AkaFuri, AoKi, KagaFuri, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, dll~**

 _Dulu, kita pernah tertawa berdua._

 _Dulu, kita pernah saling menggenggam erat tangan satu sama lain._

 _Dulu, kita pernah terjaga sampai pagi buta, berkirim pesan, mendengar suara satu sama lain sampai berjam-jam._

 _Dulu, kita pernah bermimpi, tentang keluarga kecil yang akan kita bangun nanti._

 _Tapi, itu dulu._

 _Kini, tak ada lagi tawa yang sama, kita juga tidak lagi saling menggenggam tangan, apalagi meneruskan mimpi tentang masa depan, pun juga mengobrol sampai pagi buta._

 _Semuanya berubah. Kamu, hubungan kita, dan mungkin juga aku._

* * *

Kuroko memandang lapangan basket Universitasnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Dari jendela kelasnya di lantai 3, bisa terlihat dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berebut bola basket. Sedang One on One, sepertinya.

"Kuroko, lapangan basket itu tidak akan lenyap hanya dengan tatapan darimu."

Mengalihkan pandangannya, kini Kuroko melihat sahabat baiknya sejak SMA, Kagami Taiga yang duduk di depannya. Mata kuliah mereka sudah selesai sejak 15 menit yang lalu, kelas juga sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan Kuroko, Kagami, serta benda-benda mati penunjang kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Orang idiot pun tau itu, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko. Dia sesekali melirik kedua objek yang sudah diperhatikannya 8 menit terakhir.

"Demi Tuhan, Kuroko! Ini sudah 3 tahun, dan kau masih tidak bisa terima Aomine putus darimu lalu pacaran dengan Kise, orang yang selalu mengejar-ngejarmu itu?!"

Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan kekesalan yang sangat ketara, tapi Kuroko hanya memandang Kagami dengan datar. Tipikal Kuroko Tetsuya sekali.

"Aku rela mereka pacaran. Setidaknya aku masih bisa bersahabat dengan keduanya," Kuroko menghela napas, "Tapi move on tidak semudah mengucapkannya, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mendengus. "Dan akan lebih sulit lagi jika untuk memulai pun kau enggan, Kuroko."

"Bukannya enggan, hanya belum bisa ikhlas sepenuhnya."

"ITU KAN SAMA SAJA, KUROKO!"

"Beda, Kagami-kun," Kuroko sedikit memberikan jeda pada ucapannya, "beda kata."

"Kau ini ingin kulindas pakai truk atau kukuliti saja?"

"Inginnya sih dibelikan vanilla milkshake maji burger, Kagami-kun."

"Sudahlah. Mau pulang tidak?" Tanya Kagami, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku akan menginap di sekolah ini?"

Dan Kagami hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

* * *

Ternyata, bersahabat dengan mantan kekasih yang masih kau cintai lebih sulit dibanding kembali menjadi orang asing. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsu, mau pesan apa? Vanilla milkshake saja? Kau itu sudah kurus, Tetsu, makanlah yang banyak. Jangan kalah dari alis cabang itu."

"Hm." Kuroko hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Matanya melirik sana sini. Apapun, asal bukan Aomine yang kini tengah merangkul Kise.

Kagami yang melihat itu kemudian berdeham pelan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Kuroko?" Ia berkata sepelan mungkin sehingga hanya Kuroko yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, samar, tapi Kagami tau senyum itu dipaksakan.

"Kau tau, Kurokocchi? Aku dan Daikicchi baru saja membeli anjing baru-ssu! Namanya Aoki Daita. Bagaimana-ssu? Bagus tidak? Mungkin dia bisa berteman dengan Nigou!"

Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang membuat Kuroko sesak saat mendengar perkataan Kise. Mungkin panggilan baru Kise pada Aomine, atau kenyataan yang ia sadari bahwa Aoki Daita adalah gabungan nama keduanya. Entahlah, Kuroko sendiri masih kurang yakin. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kise.

"ARGH! KENAPA KALIAN ITU SUKA SEKALI PADA ANJING SIH?" Kagami berteriak tanpa perduli sekitar yang kini menatap mereka dengan berbagai pandangan. Bingung, kesal, penasaran. Tapi Kagami tidak peduli, begitu juga tiga sahabatnya yang lain. Lagipula tatapan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

Aomine mendengus. "Dasar payah!"

"Diam kau, Ahomine!" Kagami berujar sembari menunjuk Aomine dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Kagami-kun kan memang payah, Aomine-kun."

Ah, bahkan hati Kuroko mencelos atas panggilannya sendiri pada Aomine yang kembali seperti dulu; saat mereka belum menjadi apa-apa. Tapi memangnya apa yang Kuroko harapkan? Hubungannya dan Aomine kan sudah berakhir bertahun-tahun lalu.

"ARGH! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELANYA, KUROKO?!"

"Terima sajalah, Kagami-kun."

"Iya, Kagamicchi! Kau kan memang penakut-ssu!"

"Kayak kau tidak saja, Kise! Kau kan takut pada hantu!"

"Yo, minna!"

Obrolan tidak penting keempatnya berakhir begitu saja saat seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal menyapa. Kuroko dan ketiga temannya mengerutkan dahi, bingung mengapa Akashi Seijuurou _yang itu_ ada di restoran cepat saji seperti ini.

Aomine menjadi yang pertama kali sadar atas ketercengangannya. Lantas ia bertanya pada Akashi, "Lho, Akashi? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh ada di sini?"

"Yah, bukan begitu," Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya, salah-salah dia bisa dilempari gunting oleh Akashi. "Hanya saja, ini kan restoran cepat saji, Akashi?"

"Lalu?" Akashi mendengus. "Jangan sampai aku mengulitimu dengan guntingku, Da-I-Ki."

Aomine langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Akashi, gabung saja sama kita," ujar Kagami. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat seorang lagi yang dikenalnya berada di belakang Akashi, "Furihata juga. Lebih ramai, lebih seru kan?"

Perkataan Kagami membuat Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aku baru tau kau bisa sebijak ini, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko, yang menerbitkan gelak tawa Aomine dan Kise, serta protesan Kagami.

~TBC~

 **AN(?)**

 **Hallo, semuanyaaaa! Saya masih newbie.. Jadi... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu(?) ^^**

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek:( AkaKuronya juga belum ada :') Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita absurd saya ini! Hehehehe**


	2. Akashi Seijuurou

Tampan, Kaya dan Pintar. Hampir sempurna, menurut penilaian orang lain. Tapi hampir memang tidak akan pernah cukup. Karena nyatanya, setampan apapun, sepintar apapun, dan sebanyak apapun harta yang dimilikinya, Akashi masih belum bisa merasa bahagia.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Orang yang disukainya sudah menyukai orang lain, dan Akashi hanya bisa menjadi sahabat orang itu.

"Akashi, mau ke Maji Burger?"

Akashi sedang menyalin materi di papan tulis pada bukunya saat Furihata bertanya. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya, lalu membereskan alat tulisnya dengan tergesa.

Seumur-umur, Akashi jarang sekali makan makanan restoran cepat saji. Tapi, sejak bersahabat dengan Furihata, entah sudah berapa kali Akashi makan di sana.

"Ayo, Kouki," ujar Akashi setelah membereskan alat tulisnya.

Furihata mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan kelas, menuju Maji Burger.

* * *

"Kagami-kun kan memang payah, Aomine-kun."

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBELANYA, KUROKO?!"

Akashi baru membuka pintu Maji Burger saat didengarnya suara yang sangat ia kenal. Salah satunya berasal dari pemilik hati Furihata, orang yang membuat Akashi kehilangan harapan akan masa depan indah bersama si Cihuahua, Kagami Taiga.

"Akashi..."

Ah, Akashi sudah tahu benar apa yang akan dikatakan Furihata. Pasti-

"Bagaimana jika kita bergabung dengan mereka?"

-meminta mereka bergabung. Mungkin hanya agar Furihata bisa dekat dengan Kagami. Miris sekali, dulu dia kalah di pertandingan basket oleh Kagami, sekarang dia kalah lagi dari mendapatkan hati Furihata. Meski sepertinya Kagami tidak menyukai Furihata.

"Yo, minna."

Akashi menyapa Kagami dan tiga orang yang tengah meledeknya, membuat percakapan keempatnya terhenti seketika, disertai raut bingung di wajah mereka.

"Lho, Akashi? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Jadi aku tidak boleh ada di sini?"

"Yah, bukan begitu," Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hanya saja, ini kan restoran cepat saji, Akashi?"

"Lalu?" Akashi mendengus. "Jangan sampai aku mengulitimu dengan guntingku, Da-I-Ki."

Dan Aomine langsung pucat pasi mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Akashi, gabung saja sama kita," ujar Kagami. Kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat Furihata di belakang Akashi, "Furihata juga. Lebih ramai, lebih seru kan?"

Perkataan Kagami membuat salah satu teman Akashi -Kuroko- menepuk-nepuk pundak Kagami. "Aku baru tau kau bisa sebijak ini, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko, yang menerbitkan gelak tawa Aomine dan Kise, serta protesan Kagami.

Akashi berdeham, kembali menghentikan percakapan antara empat orang itu. "Kalian ada yang ingin membeli makanan lagi? Biar sekalian denganku dan Kouki."

"Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko!"

Aomine, Kise dan Kagami berujar berbarengan. Kuroko yang mendengar namanya disebut menatap ketiganya dengan kesal, tapi masih terlihat datar.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membeli vanilla milkshake lagi. Aku bisa menitip padamu atau aku harus ikut memesan, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi baru akan berkata bahwa Kuroko tidak perlu ikut, tapi Aomine sudah menyelanya. "Tetsu, tolong lah. Memangnya susu begitu cukup apa? Setidaknya beli satu burger saja."

"Aku bukan kau atau Kagami-kun yang makannya segunung, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi makanmu terlalu sedikit, Kurokocchi."

"Sebuah burger takkan membuat perutmu meledak, Kuroko."

"Benar juga," Akashi ikut bersuara, "memangnya hanya minum itu sudah membuatmu kenyang, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia menatap Akashi. Matanya seakan berkata agar Akashi berada dipihaknya, tidak ikut-ikutan menyuruh dia makan burger. Dan entah terkena angin apa, Akashi menurut begitu saja.

"Sudahlah kalian. Tidak apa-apa jika Kuroko ingin minum itu," ujarnya sambil menatap Aomine, Kise dan Kagami bergantian, kemudian ia kembali menatap Kuroko saat berkata, "kau tunggu saja di sini. Biar aku yang pergi beli."

"Kouki," Akashi berbalik, menatap Furihata yang sendari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka berlima. "Kau juga tunggu saja di sini. Satu burger dan satu susu cokelat kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Akashi kemudian pergi membeli makan dan minum, sementara Furihata menggeser sebuah meja serta dua buah kursi ke dekat meja yang ditempati Kise dan yang lain, lalu duduk di sebelah Kagami Taiga.

"Kudengar sekarang kau sahabatan dengan Akashicchi ya, Furihata-san? Kau tidak takut-ssu?" Kise menatap Furihata dengan pandangan tertarik.

Melihat Furihata menatapnya bingung, Kise melanjutkan ucapannya setelah menggedikkan bahu, "maksudku... dia kan, kau tahu sendiri lah-ssu, terkadang seram sekali sampai bulu kudukku rasanya berdiri semua-ssu."

Furihata menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia baik kok."

"Baik?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terkadang dia baik sih, tapi dia kan kebanyakan menyeramkan. Membahayakan nyawa."

"Kalau membahayakan nyawa, Kuroko juga, Aomine," ujar Kagami, membuat keempat orang lainnya menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Kagami mengernyitkan kening. "Kalian kenapa? Kuroko kan suka muncul tiba-tiba! Dia menyebabkan serangan jantung. Kalian tidak tau sudah sebanyak apa orang yang kehilangan nyawa karena serangan jantung?"

"Kau pintar juga ya, Kagami."

"Memangnya sudah berapa banyak orang yang kehilangan nyawa karena serangan jantung, Kagamicchi?"

"Ya..." Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya meski tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu, sih."

"Kalau begitu kutarik ucapanku. Kau masih tetap bodoh, Kagami."

"Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mencongkel otakmu, Kagami-kun. Boleh tidak?" Tanya Kuroko. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami dengan sedotan bekas vanilla milkshake.

"Kau ini sudah terkena virus dari Akashi ya, Kuroko? Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kau cocok dengannya. Sama-sama membahayakan nyawa dan suka berkata ingin menguliti, mencongkel, membunuh, apapun itu lah." Kagami bergedik ngeri.

"Siapa yang membahayakan nyawa siapa, Taiga?" Akashi muncul tiba-tiba. Kagami yang awalnya menatap Kuroko membalikkan kepalanya patah-patah untuk melihat Akashi yang sedang tersenyum menakutkan.

"Itu... Kuroko! Dia membahayakan nyawaku!"

"Oh?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau yakin, Taiga?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Benar dia bilang begitu, Kouki?"

"Be-benar, Akashi."

"Yausdahlah," Akashi menghela napas, lalu menyodorkan segelas vanilla milkshake kepada Kuroko. "Itu pesananmu."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Nanti kuganti uangmu." Kuroko menyambut vanilla milkshakenya dengan suka cita, meski yang terlihat masih tetap tatapan datar khasnya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Yasudah," Kuroko menggedikkan bahunya, " terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Sama-sama," ujar Akashi. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan, diselingi obrolan kabanyakan tidak penting yang didominasi Aomine, Kagami dan Kise.

* * *

Akashi sedang berjalan menuju ruang dosen untuk menyerahkan tugas saat dilihatnya Kuroko sedang duduk termenung sendirian di taman kampus.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa ingin menghampiri Kuroko lebih dulu sebelum pergi ke ruang dosen.

"Tetsuya."

Akashi menyapa, tapi Kuroko tak bergeming. Pecinta vanilla milkshake itu masih sibuk menatap kosong pada hamparan rumput di taman.

"Tetsuya?" Panggilan kedua, dan Kuroko masih belum menunjukan reaksi kalau dia menyadari keberadaan Akashi.

"Tetsuya!" Untuk ketiga kalinya, Akashi memanggil. Kali ini sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Kuroko.

"Eh," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi. Dia harus mendongakkan kepala karena Akashi masih bediri, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di kursi. "Akashi-kun?"

"Kau kenapa? Baru menyahut saat kupanggil untuk ketiga kalinya!"

Kuroko menunduk. "Maaf," ujarnya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Akashi. Kini dia duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong, Tetsuya. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih SMP."

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana aku bohong atau tidak?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil bersidekap. "Aku ini absolut, Tetsuya," ujarnya.

Kuroko ingin sekali melempar Akashi dengan batu-batu yang ada di taman, tapi dia masih sayang tubuh dan nyawanya.

"Tapi kalau tidak mau cerita ya sudah," lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko menatap dengan ragu pada Akashi. Melihatnya, Akashi kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyebarkan masalahmu pada siapapun."

"Aku rasa aku ingin berhenti saja," Kuroko memulai ceritanya.

"Berhenti dari apa?"

"Jatuh cinta sendirian."

Ucapan Kuroko membuat Akashi sedikit tersentak, mengingat dia juga jatuh cinta sendirian.

"Apa?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau ingat? Dulu aku pernah pacaran dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Ya. Kau masih menyukai Daiki?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Dulu kami putus baik-baik, dia bilang dia bosan padaku dan hubungan kami yang monoton. Lalu kubulang, aku juga bosan, padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya. Malamnya aku terus-terusan menangis sampai ketiduran. Dan keesokan harinya, dia kembali menjadi dia sebelum kami pacaran saat berada di antara orang lain yang kami kenal, tapi saat berdua denganku, kami jadi agak canggung."

Jeda beberapa detik saat Kuroko menghirup napas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Aku bodoh ya, Akashi-kun? Ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih mengharapkannya kembali padaku."

Mendengarnya, Akashi jadi merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tanpa Kuroko ketahui, ucapannya juga bisa berarti bahwa Akashi bodoh.

"Kagami-kun sudah berkali-kali menyuruhku melupakan dia, tapi aku masih bersikukuh pada harapan bahwa suatu saat dia akan kembali padaku. Padahal nyatanya sekarang Aomine-kun sudah bahagia bersama Kise-kun."

"Jadi kau ingin move on, Kuroko?"

"Iya." Kuroko mengangguk dengan yakin.

Akashi terdiam. Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita saling membantu? Aku juga ingin melupakan seseorang," Akashi berujar dengan yakin. Lagipula, dia juga takkan mendapatkan Furihata, kan?

Kuroko menatap Akashi penuh tanda tanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

~TBC~

 **AN:**

 **Saya merasa alur cerita ini maksa sekali. Hiks :') lanjut tidak ya?:(**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang favorite, yang follow, yang review, dan yang membaca cerita ini. ^^**

 **Balasan review(?):**

 **AkaKuro-nanodayo;** _det ai ken tek away your hurt~ /ditabok/_

 _Wkwkwk. Saya emang minjem judul lagunya 5SOS yang itu karena gaada ide... hahahaha. Maafkan daku yang kurang kreatif ini :') /nangis di pojokan/_

 _Aku nubi tulis menulis, kalau di ffn udah hampir setahun~ tapi sebelum ini cuma baca terus review karena gapunya akun, tapi seringnya jadi sider hehe /maafkan aku maafkan aku/_

 _Waah, makasih yaaaaa! ^^ tapi kalau bikin ret em... aku belum bisa, masih takut :') nanti ga hot(?) wkwkwk_

 **Arnest Sirleena;** _makasih yaaaaaaa :)_

 **Seijuuya;** _sudah dilanjut yaaaa :)_

 **Yuki Caniago;** _waaah, mau dong dilempar Midorimaaa ^^ /ditendang/_

 **ryu elchan;** _*ngeliat pairing* hmm... iya ya banyak. Padahal MidoTaka sama MuraHimu aja belum muncul dan saya juga gatau kapan mereka muncul :') tapi kalau saya yang bikin, Midorima pasti dia sama Takao, Murasakibara juga pasti sama Himuro, jadi kutulis saja hehe..._

 _Iya sih wkwkwk. Tapi bisa jadi lebih sering liat mantan dan pacar barunya bersama :') hahahaha_

 _Wah, jangan dooong. Nanti Aomine tambah dekil wkwkwkwk /ikut digampar fans aomine/_

 **P.S.(?)**

 **Saya mau tanya... Cara bales review itu gimana sih? Jadinya personal message gitu yaaaaa? /yhaaaa ketauan deh kudetnya wkwk/**


	3. Let's Try

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran saja?"

Kaget, mulut Kuroko terbuka sedikit, matanya membelalak. Ekspresi paling ketara yang pernah dilihat Akashi Seijuurou dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lima detik kemudian, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang yang kesehariannya berwajah datar seperti dia. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, berusaha mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa, tapi tidak bisa. Dahinya mengernyit saat bertanya pada Akashi, "Apa? Maksudku, kenapa? Eh, kok?"

"Jangan salah tingkah begitu deh, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum miring, membuat Kuroko semakin bingung.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kita pacaran saja. Kau ingin melupakan Daiki, aku juga ingin melupakan seseorang," lanjut Akashi.

Kuroko terdiam. Perkataan Kagami satu jam yang lalu mendadak melintasi benaknya.

 _"Kau lihat? Aomine dan Kise sudah bahagia bersama, Kuroko. Untuk apa kau mengharapkannya lagi? Kau juga berhak bahagia._ _Carilah orang lain dan lupakan Aomine. Aku sudah bosan terus-terusan melihatmu galau seperti ini."_

Kagami benar. Tapi Kuroko masih tidak yakin dengan penawaran mendadak Akashi. Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Akashi juga akan meninggalkan Kuroko? Bagaimana jika Kuroko sudah berhasil move on, tapi Akashi belum berhasil, atau sebaliknya?

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu," Akashi menggedikkan bahu, "kau bisa memikirkannya dulu."

Kuroko menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ekspresinya sudah kembali datar. "Bagaimana kalau kita gagal? Kita belum saling menyukai, Akashi-kun. Suatu saat, jika yang berhasil _move on_ hanya satu di antara kita, maka dia tetap saja akan sedih karena cintanya masih bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian," Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "bagaimana?"

Melihat raut wajah Kuroko yang masih kurang yakin akan penawarannya, Akashi lanjut berkata, "perjanjian kalau kita tidak akan saling meninggalkan."

"Kalau suatu saat kita tiba-tiba menyukai orang lain?"

"Kalau suatu saat kita menemukan orang lain atau cinta kita berbalas, selama aku belum menyukaimu atau kau belum menyukaiku, kita boleh berpisah. Tapi kalau salah satu dari kita menyukai yang lainnya, maka kita tidak boleh berpisah."

Kuroko kembali terdiam. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Akashi, tapi sebentar lagi ia ada kelas dan ini mungkin bisa membuatnya terlambat.

"Kalau kita saling menyukai?"

Akashi kembali menggedikkan bahu. "Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun memiliki banyak penggemar? Kenapa tidak mencoba dengan mereka saja? Kenapa denganku?"

"Karena kita sudah lama kenal?" _Dan karena dulu aku pernah menyukaimu,_ lanjut Akashi dalam hati.

"Akashi-kun kan sudah lebih lama mengenal Midorima-kun, kenapa tidak dengannya saja?"

"Dia tidak bisa kuanggap lebih dari teman, lagipula si wortel itu sudah bersama Kazunari. Kau ingin aku jadi tukang tikung?"

"Murasakibara-kun?"

"Dia sudah bersama Himuro, Tetsuya."

"Nijimura-san?"

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin aku jadi tukang tikung ya, Tetsuya?!"

"Kagami-kun?"

"Mana sudi aku dengannya!"

"Dia sahabatku loh, Akashi-kun. Jangan seperti itu dong. Meski kadang menyebalkan, dia itu baik."

Akashi mendengus. "Jadi bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Baiklah," ujarnya, "mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya, _ne,_ Akashi-kun?"

* * *

Kagami hampir menyemburkan minuman yang tengah diteguknya saat Kuroko berkata bahwa ia baru jadian dengan Akashi.

"SERIUS?! DEMI APA KAU, KUROKO?! AKU MEMANG MENYURUHMU MENCARI ORANG LAIN, TAPI YA JANGAN DIA JUGA DONG!"

"Memangnya kenapa, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sembari menyeruput segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kau ingat tidak perkataanku di maji burger saat itu? Kalian berdua sama-sama membahayakan nyawa. Entah jadi bagaimana dunia ini jika kalian bersama." Kagami bergedik ngeri.

Kuroko mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Tidak usah seberlebihan itu deh, Kagami-kun. Lagipula bukannya kau bilang kalau kami cocok?"

"Siapa yang cocok, Kurokocchi?" Kise tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kuroko, membawa nampan dengan udon dan teh hijau di atasnya bersama Aomine yang membawa setumpuk burger dan sebotol air mineral.

"Aku dan Akashi-kun."

Kise hampir menjatuhkan nampannya jika saja Kagami tidak menolong. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Kuroko, berhadapan dengan Aomine yang duduk di sebelah Kagami."Yang benar saja-ssu? Kurokocchi dengan setan merah cocok? Bukankah Kurokocchi lebih cocok denganku-ssu?!"

Ingin rasanya Kuroko menimpuk Kise dengan gelas bekas _vanilla milkshake_ yang baru saja dihabiskannya, tapi tidak tega juga.

"Kau kan sudah bersama Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko memutar bola matanya.

"Omong-omong," Aomine berujar sembari memakan burgernya yang pertama. "Memangnya kau dan Akashi pacaran, Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya."

Kaget, Aomine tersedak burger yang baru saja ia makan. Kise langsung membantu membukakan botol air Aomine dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih. "Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu, Daiki?" Akashi muncul dengan nampan berataskan _sushi_ , _ocha_ dan segelas _vanilla milkshake._

Kuroko melihat _vanilla milkshake_ yang dibawa Akashi dengan mata berbinar. "Apa itu untukku, Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya.

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian ia menaruh segelas minuman kesukaan Kuroko itu tepat di hadapan pacar barunya.

Melihat Akashi yang datang sendirian dan dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Kuroko, Kagami kemudian bertanya, "kau tidak dengan Furihata, Akashi?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Akashi menatap tajam pada Kagami. "Kenapa aku harus bersamanya untuk menemui kekasihku? Kalau kau merindukannya, cari saja sana di kantin fakultas ekonomi!"

Kagami misuh-misuh sendiri mendengar jawaban ketus dari Akashi.

Di bawah meja, Kuroko menendang kaki Akashi dengan pelan, membuat pria berrambut merah itu menoleh padanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Akashi-kun, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kau menyukai siapa. Aku tahu. Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?" Kuroko berujar sepelan yang dia bisa, dan untungnya, kantin sedang ramai hingga teman mereka yang lain tak dapat mendengar.

Akashi kemudian ikut berujar sama pelannya, "aku kan sudah bilang kita harus _move on,_ Tetsuya. Lagipula, dia itu menyukai Taiga. Kau pikir aku tahan melihat tatapannya pada si alis cabang itu?"

Oh. Jadi itu alasannya Akashi sering ketus pada Kagami, sekarang Kuroko mengerti. Ia lalu mengalihkan topik, tidak berniat membicarakan hal tersebut lebih lanjut, "omong-omong, terimakasih untuk minumannya, Akashi-kun."

 **TBC**

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa ini cerita makin absurd aja deh :') charanya pada OOC pula (T.T) sedih akutu. Selain itu, sepertinya alurnya terlalu lambat dan ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Aku juga ga tau sebenernya di sini mau bikin Akashi Oreshi apa Bokushi. Karena aku juga bingung, labil nan ga jelas, Akashinya juga jadi ikut ga jelas *digunting Akashi* entah dia Bokushi, Oreshi, atau bukan keduanya saking OOCnya:') kalian lebih milih Boku,Ore atau seperti ini saja?_

 _Maaf ya updatenya lama:') (haaa kayak ada yang nungguin cerita ini saja ya:') )_

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca/review/favorite/follow cerita ini. Terutama yang review/favorite/follow. Terima kasiiiihhhhhh :*_

 _Untuk_ **Mai-chan** , _demi apa aku langsung inget majalah nistanya Aomine waktu baca nama kamu :') hahahaha. Maaf ya :') Tapi aku suka nama kamu. Mai. Apakah kamu lahir di bulan Mei? Maaf juga kalau aku dan chapter ini ngecewain kamu :') /pundung di pojokan sambil ngorek ngorek tanah/_

 _Untuk review yang lain kubalas di PM yaa~~~_


	4. Date?

Kuroko ingin sekali membanting ponsel di genggamannya, tapi ponsel itu milik Kagami. Uangnya belum cukup banyak untuk mengganti iponsel keluaran terbaru milik si alis cabang.

"Iya kan?" Kagami menaik turunkan alis, yang Kuroko anggap sebagai ledekan. "Kubilang juga apa! Hari ini ada latihan untuk lapis pertama , tadi pagi universitas sebelah menantang kita bertanding dan Akashi menyetujuinya. Pertandingannya besok."

Kuroko terduduk lesu. Dia kecewa, tapi menurut Kagami wajahnya tetap sedatar biasa. "Aku tidak jadi dapat promo itu dong. Tidak jadi beli novel juga. Padahal promonya jam 3 nanti dan cuma 10 menit. Aku juga sudah menunggu novel itu terbit sejak dua minggu yang lalu."

"Sabar ya, Kuroko!" Kagami menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko. "Lusa kan masih bisa."

Mendengus pelan, Kuroko tidak berniat membalas ucapan Kagami dengan kata-kata.

"Ayo kita ke kan-

🎶 _Going back to the corner where I first saw you_ 🎶

Kagami mendecak. Perkataannya dipotong oleh suara ponsel Kuroko, menandakan seseorang tengah menelepon teman yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Kagami heran, Kuroko sudah dapat pacar tapi masih pasang lagu _the man who can't be moved_ sebagai nada dering, kan kasihan pacarnya kalau tahu Kuroko belum bisa _move on_. Meskipun pacarnya Kuroko adalah Akashi yang sering menyiksanya, Kagami tetap saja kasihan.

Merogoh saku, Kuroko mengambil ponsel dengan layar yang memampang nama 'Akashi-kun'.

"Hallo?" Kuroko menjawab teleponnya dengan kesal, masih teringat latihan dadakan yang diusung sang kapten.

Di seberang sana, Akashi mengernyit mendengar nada suara Kuroko. Meski seluruh dunia berkata bahwa nada itu sama saja, -tetap datar seperti biasanya, Akashi tahu ada yang berbeda. Dia Akashi, dia absolut, tidak pernah salah, hanya pernah sekali kalah. _"Kau kenapa,_ _Tetsuya_ _?"_

"Kau mengadakan latihan dadakan," ujar Kuroko, tidak berusaha menutupi kekesalannya. "Padahal hari ini ada promo _vanilla milkshake_."

Akashi ingin sekali melipat gandakan latihan untuk Kuroko hari ini, tapi bocah itu dengan latihan yang biasa saja sudah sering muntah, kadang sampai pingsan.

 _"Besok kan masih bisa."_

"Kenapa tidak besok saja latihannya?"

Kuroko dapat mendengar bahwa di seberang sana, Akashi mendengus. " _Besok kan_ _pertandingannya_ _. Kau ini bagaimana sih?_ _"_

"Kau menyebalkan! Dasar perusak suasana hati!" Dan dengan itu, Kuroko memutus sepihak sambungan teleponnya.

"Hebat juga kau, Kuroko, berani bicara seperti itu pada Akashi. Apa karena kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak," Kuroko menatap nyalang pada Kagami. "Dia sudah terlalu merusak suasana hatiku. Aku tidak jadi dapat promo _vanilla milkshake-chan,_ tidak jadi membeli novel yang sudah kutunggu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, dan malah latihan neraka selama 5 jam. Aku suka basket, tapi promo itu kan hanya hari ini."

Kagami menganga. " _Sasuga_ memang minuman itu. Bisa membuatmu seperti ini."

Masih menatap tajam pada Kagami, Kuroko berkata, "kau ingin kulempar dari lantai 5 ini, Kagami-kun? Biar sekalian tulangmu patah."

"Aku kan cuma bercanda, Kuroko!" Kagami menatap ngeri pada Kuroko. "Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin!" Dia lantas menarik lengan Kuroko yang masih mendumel dalam hati.

* * *

Kuroko tiba di gymnasium universitasnya dengan perasaan kelewat kesal. Di sebelahnya, Kagami melirik-lirik ngeri pada sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba seperti perempuan PMS.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise, yang tidak menyadari Kuroko sedang kesal, menyapanya kelewat semangat. Bersiap untuk memeluk teman mungilnya seerat biasa, namun Kagami langsung menahannya, tidak ingin _mood_ Kuroko semakin parah, mengakibatkan pria berrambut kuning yang ditahannya protes dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kuroko, Kagami, untung saja kalian tidak telat. Kalian bisa dihukum Akashi loh!" Takao berkata ketika Kagami dan Kuroko sudah berada di dekatnya, membuat sebuah lingkaran yang terdiri dari dirinya, Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, Aomine dan Midorima.

Aomine mengibaskan lengan. "Mana mungkin dia menghukum Tetsu," ujar Aomine. "Tetsu kan pacarnya."

"Oh, mereka pacaran?" Takao, yang belum sadar sepenuhnya akan perkataan Aomine, bertanya dengan santai. Di sebelahnya, Midorima dengan sedikit terbelalak langsung menatap Kuroko.

Enam detik kemudian, Takao baru menyadari siapa yang sedang 'pacaran' di sana. Ia kemudian berteriak, "EEEHHH?! KUROKO DAN AKASHI?! SERIUS?!"

"Bukan berarti aku penasaran atau bagaimana-nanodayo. Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa pacaran?"

"Ceritanya panjang," Kuroko menggedikkan bahu. "Aku malas menceritakannya."

"Tetsuya."

Dingin menyapa kulit pipi Kuroko. Akashi menempelkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ di sana. Masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya yang hanya bisa diketahui Akashi, Kuroko melirik-lirik gelas di pipinya dengan tatapan ingin, tapi _gengsi_ _._

"Maaf."

Seluruh orang di sana, -termasuk Himuro dan Murasakibara yang sedang makan di _bench,_ menatap Akashi dengan heran. Seorang Akashi Seojurou, meminta maaf?

"Tapi aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku. Latihan tetap latihan. Dan besok tetap ada pertandingan."

Kuroko sudah ingin kembali mengutarakan protesnya, mulutnya sudah terbuka sedikit, namun Akashi menyelanya.

"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kita kencan lusa? Aku akan membelikanmu _'vanilla milkshake-chan'_ sebanyak apapun, kita bisa ke toko buku. Mungkin ke taman bermain atau bioskop setelahnya? Bagaimana?"

Perkataan Akashi tersebut semakin membuat teman-temannya _melongo._

Kuroko membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Mendadak, dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Omong-omong, kalau kau tidak mau ini," Akashi menggoyang-goyangkan gelas plastik di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Kuroko, "aku bisa membuangnya."

"Jangan!" Tanpa bisa otaknya proses lebih dulu, Kuroko langsung merebut minuman kesayangannya dari tangan Akashi.

"Jadi?" Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Melihat itu, Kuroko mendengus. "Yasudah," ujar Kuroko, " _Vanilla milkshake_ seminggu penuh!"

"Tidak masalah." Akashi mengangguk. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada teman-temannya yang sendari tadi hanya menatapnya dan Kuroko dengan tidak percaya.

"Apa sebegitu menariknya hubungan kami di mata kalian? Cepat ganti baju dan latihan! 5 menit, dan aku akan menghukum siapa saja yang terlambat!"

"Siap, kapten!"

* * *

Lusanya, Akashi benar-benar menepati perkataan bahwa ia dan Kuroko akan pergi kencan. Pukul delapan tepat, mobil _sport_ harga selangitnya sudah tiba di depan rumah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ayo cepat!"

Melihat Akashi berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil bersidekap, Kuroko mendengus.

"Kau lama sekali. Tunggu di sini, aku mau pamitan. Orang tuamu ada tidak? Ayahmu pergi kerja ya? Ibumu ada kan?" Akashi sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkannya ketika Kuroko baru mau membuka mulut. Menghela napas kesal, Kuroko kemudian berjalan mengikuti pria itu.

"Bukankah kubilang tunggu saja di mobil?" Tanya Akashi ketika Kuroko sudah berhasil menyusulnya.

"Ini kan rumahku. Lagipula, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja pamitannya? Malah menunggu di luar."

"Kalau tadi pasti ditanya-tanya dulu. Tetsuya kan lama sekali mandinya. Sudah seperti dewi air saja. Kau keturunan Poseidon?"

"Aku _manly_ begini dibilang dewi. Mata Akashi-kun mulai tidak berfungsi dengan benar ya? Atau otakmu bergeser?"

"Permisi, Kuroko-san." Akashi membungkukkan badan ketika mereka sampai ke ruangan tempat di mana Ibu dari kekasihnya berada, menganggap omongan Kuroko barusan sebagai angin lalu.

"Eh, Akashi-kun?" Nyonya Kuroko berbalik, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _anime_ favorit yang setiap hari ia tonton.

"Iya, Kuroko-san. Saya ke sini mau izin mengajak jalan anak anda."

"Oh," Tetsuna tersenyum lebar, kelihatan bahagia sekali. "Jadi teman yang Tet-chan maksud itu Akashi-kun? Kalian seperti pasangan kekasih saja ya. Ya sudah, ya sudah, _okaa-san_ izinkan."

"Terima kasih. Kami memang pasangan kekasih, Kuroko-san."

Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko merasakan hangat menjalar di pipinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangan, takut ketahuan oleh ibunya.

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Kuroko menatap dua orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Kok Tet-chan tidak cerita? Sejak kapan? Semoga langgeng ya! Kalian cocok sekali! Aku lebih setuju Tet-chan sama Akashi-kun daripada Aomine-kun. Kalian mirip OTP favorit _okaa-san_ di _assassination classroom!_ Namanya Akabane Karma sama Shiota Nagisa!"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Terima kasih, Kuroko-san."

"Panggil _okaa-san_ juga boleh, Akashi-kun!"

"Baik, _okaa-san_ _."_

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, _kaa-san_ _!"_ Kuroko yang sendari tadi merasa diabaikan pun menarik lengan Akashi, mengajaknya cepat-cepat ke luar rumah. Padahal tadi dia yang lama dan Akashi yang ingin cepat-cepat.

" _Itterashai_ _!"_

 _"_ _Ittekimasu_ _."_

* * *

"Pokoknya kita ke histeria!" Kuroko berkata dengan semangat sesaat setelah ia dan Akashi menaiki kora-kora. Mereka sudah membeli novel yang diinginkan Kuroko, menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua jam di toko buku, membeli 3 _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Kuroko dan berada di taman bermain selama lebih dari 4 jam. Kini taman bermain itu hampir tutup, mereka hanya dapat memainkan 2 wahana lagi sebelum taman bermain itu benar-benar tutup. Wahana terakhir sudah mereka putuskan, bianglala. Namun keduanya belum memutuskan wahana yang satu lagi.

"Rumah hantu lebih seru." Akashi tiba-tiba berkata saat mereka melewati rumah hantu. Kuroko yang berjalan sedikit di depannya berhenti untuk berbalik menatap Akashi, lalu rumah hantu, lalu kembali menatap Akashi.

"Histeria seru, menantang."

"Tapi kau bisa bertemu teman-temanmu di rumah hantu, Tetsuya."

"Bukannya mereka teman Akashi-kun? Dan histeria itu _manly!_ Jadi hisetria lebih seru!"

"Rumah hantu lebih seru. Menegangkan."

Kesal, Kuroko menatap nyalang pada Akashi.

"HUAAA SHIN-CHAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MASUK RUMAH HANTU LAGI! ASTAGAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan seseorang yang mereka kenal mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Kompak, mereka menatap sang sumber suara. Takao Kazunari. Dengan Midorima Shintarou di sebelahnya.

"Kazunari? Shintarou?"

"Takao-kun? Midorima-kun?"

Takao dan Midorima terkejut, tidak menyangka akan bertemu Kuroko dan Akashi saat kencan mereka yang entah ke berapa.

"Shintarou!" Melihat peluang yang ada, Akashi langsung menyeret Kuroko mendekati Takao dan Midorima. Ia kemudian mendorong si pria berkacamata, membuat pasangan berisik dari pria itu mau tidak mau mengikuti Akashi menuju rumah hantu.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk, Akashi kemudian berhenti untuk menatap ketiganya lebih jelas. "Kalian bertiga, harus masuk rumah hantu!"

Takao menelan ludah. Wajahnya tersirat rasa takut. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian mendapati teman dan kekasihnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Datar. Namun dapat ia dengar Kuroko bergumam "dasar seenaknya" pelan.

Sampai Akashi berjalan duluan menuju rumah hantu, Takao masih bimbang. Bingung antara mau masuk ke rumah hantu lagi, teriak sepanjang perjalanan, lalu ditodong gunting Akashi karena berisik, atau tidak masuk rumah hantu, ditodong gunting Akashi, kemudian sendirian di luar seperti _jomblo_ _ngenes._

"Takao-kun?" Takao baru tersadar bahwa di luar tinggal dia dan Kuroko saat pria bersurai biru muda itu menepuk pundaknya.

Takao kembali menelan ludah. Ia mengangguk pada Kuroko, memutuskan untuk kembali memasuki wahana yang sukses membuatnya teriak-teriak. Menggenggam lengan Kuroko erat, Takao melangkah beriringan dengan pemuda itu.

"Hmp!" Takao menutup mata, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kuroko. Tangannya menutup mulut, mencegah teriakan lolos.

Melihat itu, Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Takao dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Kalau mau teriak, teriak saja, Takao-kun."

Takao menggeleng. Midorima yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko langsung melirik ke belakang. Dia ingin menarik kekasihnya agar tidak lagi memeluk Kuroko, tapi takut Takao menganggapnya peduli. Padahal seluruh dunia juga tahu bahwa dia memang peduli.

Mencoba untuk mengabaikan dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, Midorima menatap Akashi. Sedikit berharap agar pria itu menoleh ke belakang dan memisahkan pelukan Takao terhadap Kuroko. Namun Akashi tidak menoleh, dia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan manusia yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi hantu asal Indonesia, pocong.

Rumah hantu yang mereka masuki memang unik, ada segala macam hantu dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Midorima mendengus pelan, mungkin itulah alasan Akashi memaksa mereka masuk ke sana.

Di belakangnya, kembali terdengar suara Takao dan Kuroko. Entah mereka membicarakan apa, Midorima mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya menyusuri wahana yang telah ia masuki dua kali hari ini.

Berjalan paling belakang bersama Kuroko, Takao mencoba berbisik dengan suara sepelan yang ia bisa. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa pacarmu memiliki _fetish_ pada hantu, Kuroko."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Takao-kun," bisik Kuroko. "Apa kau sekarang sudah tidak takut?"

Tiba-tiba, di depan mereka muncul boneka setan yang menirukan manusia sedang gantung diri, lengkap dengan mata melototnya yang putih dan lidah yang menjulur ke luar. Takao refleks mendorong Kuroko sambil berteriak, membuat Midorima dan Akashi balik badan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Kuroko terhuyung, hampir jatuh, namun Akashi cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya saat Kuroko kembali berdiri.

Jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat Kuroko dapat melihat wajah Akashi lebih jelas. Dan untuk pertama kali sejak mengenal kapten tim basketnya, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat menatap iris mata pria itu. Entah perasaannya dinamakan apa, Kuroko hanya tau dia menyukai mata Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" Akashi mengulangi pertanyaannya saat melihat Kuroko hanya diam menatap matanya. Kuroko mengerjap, kemudian mulai menjauh dari Akashi.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Kini Takao sudah tidak memeluk erat lengan Kuroko, pelukannya berpindah pada Midorima karena pemuda mungil yang ia peluk sebelumnya itu sekarang berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi sambil menundukkan kepala.

Dan pada akhirnya, baik Kuroko maupun Akashi tidak jadi menaiki bianglala.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah baca, apalagi sampai review/follow/favorite. Hehe_

 _Maaf ya saya updatenya lama. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini jelek :')_

 _Untuk_ **cbx** _, sudah dilanjut yaaaaaaaaa ^^ Terima kasih sudah reviewwwwwwwwwwww :*_

 _Review lain kubalas di PM yaaaaaaaa :* Terima kasih sudah review ^^_


End file.
